Halloween
by kandekisses
Summary: Sequel to April Fool's Day! October 31st. It had always been an important day. Not just because it was Halloween- but because of the significant events that fell on it.... So seeing as was our first year out of Hogwarts we decided to do it big!


**A/N- Although it is not necessary I recommend you read my other one-shot April Fool's Day before reading this one to fully understand what's going on. But yes without further ado I present to you.. Halloween!**

* * *

October 31st

It had always been an important day. Not just because it was Halloween- but because of the significant events that fell on it.

Eighteen years ago, Voldemort set up his own destruction by going after Harry and ruthlessly killed his parents.

First Year: A troll was let loose in the school and pretty much almost murdered me in the girl's bathroom. But that was the day that my friendship with Harry and Ron truly formed.

Second Year: We went to Nearly Headless Nick's Death Day party, but that wasn't even the most interesting part. That was the day Harry first heard the basilisk. The day the chamber of Secrets was re-opened, by none other than innocent First Year Ginny, my best friend and Ronald's only sister, who was under the influence of Tom Riddle.

Third Year: The first day that Ron and I got to go to Hogsmead. Poor Harry had to stay inside the castle because he didn't get his permission slip signed by his awful aunt and uncle. Also it was the day that Sirius Black, Harry's beloved godfather, snuck back into Hogwarts scaring everybody out of there bloody mind. He was, of course, the closest thing most of us had come to an _alleged_ albeit convicted "mass murderer".

I had to chuckle at the memory.

Fourth Year: The day Harry got selected to be one of the champions to compete for the Triwizard cup. Which ultimately led to the the fiery dragons, the conniving snakes that were dime a dozen, the ruthless Death Eaters…

Just thinking back to that day gave me shivers.

You see, after fourth year Halloween kind of lost its appeal to us. Holding onto the brink of humanity every time that holiday came, we were sweltered with sorrow and nonchalance when absolutely nothing scary and exciting came along. So when nothing really happened for the year that followed our fourteenth celebration of it, Halloween lost its spirit. In fifth year we were all too nervous about how Ron would do in Quidditch and we continuously watched our backs for trouble. Sixth year, Harry was so preoccupied with that darn book that Snape wrote in and Ronald was smutty to hell with Lavender. Seventh year… well let's just say the holidays were the last thing on our mind.

So seeing as was our first year out of Hogwarts we decided to do it _big_. And when I say big I mean… BIG.

* * *

"Wake up, love." Draco said as he threw a pillow at my head.

"You're a git, you know that?" I said sleepily.

"Its time to get up, I know I wore you out last night but you have to go decorate for the party." He said cockily as he walked into the bathroom.

I rolled my eyes as I hopped up and started my, what I was sure to be wonderful, day.

"Harry! Ron!" I yelled up the stairwell.

"Hurry up and get down here! We have lots of work to do!" I added, straining my voice to be heard over the noises outside.

I waited at the bottom of the staircase at Number 12 Grimlaud Place, with my arms folded across my chest and my foot tapping impatiently. I _hmphed_ as I saw them slowly coming down the stairs.

"In the name of Merlin, Mione! Relax…_please_. The party doesn't start until the late evening and its only bloody eight in the morning!" Ron mumbled sleepily.

I glared at Ron as he spoke. After giving him the evil eye, I shifted my gaze to Harry who was leaning against the banister slowly nodding his head with his eyes closed.

"Exactly, Ronald! I would have woken you blokes up at seven but I decided to be generous." I said with a smirk. Draco rubbed off on me in a lot of ways.

"We have lots of work to do!" I squealed with enthusiasm.

They groaned as we started making our way towards the bottom floor of the house. I looked around and reassured myself that Harry's house was perfect for Halloween. It had so much dark and scary stuff in it that we could probably not decorate and it would be perfectly fine.

"I hope you didn't forget that we can use wands, because I'm not going to do it the muggle way!" Ron groaned and held his chin stubbornly.

"Of course I know we can use wands! But I have a tight schedule to adhere to." I swiftly pulled out my schedule book and ignored the roll of their eyes.

"You see, from eight to twelve, we have to finish decorating for the costume/masquerade party. Then from twelve thirty to five, I have a primping date with friends. I, unlike you prats, keep myself on a timely schedule that won't be compromised for such things as oversleeping. Now, off to it!"

"Mione, did you even put any time in there to eat?" Ron rubbed his stomach to emphasize his weakness.

"Yes I did, because Merlin forbid it if you didn't eat every two hours. Now, let's get to work!"

~~~~~~Exactly four hours, a few arguments, and a brunch later~~~~~~

"Okay, I got to hand it to you, Mione; you know what you are doing! This place looks bloody fantastic." Harry said and looked around his transformed home with an awed expression.

"It does, doesn't it?" I said with an all-knowing smile." I'd love to stay and chat but I have to get over to Pansy's to get ready." I said, rushing to the fireplace.

"I'll see you guys later tonight. And remember no telling your costume to the opposite sex. And in your case Ron…well, you know the deal." I said as I threw floo powder into the fireplace.

"Longbottom Palace!" I yelled then closed my eyes as the world started spinning around me.

_I hate flooing,_ I thought as I picked myself off the floor. I heard a laugh as I looked up towards the doorway.

"Hermione, you look like bloody hell!" Ginny's bubbly voice reached me.

"Thanks Ginny, what a compliment." I said with a feigned hurt expression.

"_Come_ _on,_ Mione! All the other girls are here." Ginny said as she led me towards the living room.

As I entered, I was greeted with a bunch of hugs. When I could finally see their faces, I saw that indeed everyone was already there.

"So how did the decorating go, Mi?" Pansy asked when she sat down.

"It was fantastic, everything is perfect for tonight!" I gushed, not caring to use modesty when I knew everything was just that.

All the girls giggled as I took a look around the "living room". It was a bloody _beauty_ _shop_. There was washing sinks, dryers, a nail station, a dressing room, vanity mirrors…everything needed to transform a girl who needed to be transformed. _Definitely me__**, **_I admitted ruefully_**.**_

"Wow, Pans! You really outdid yourself." I said, knowing good and well I should have expected this already. Pansy was all about beauty.

"Oh its nothing. I wanted to do it the muggle way because it's so much more fun!"

I shook my head and laughed. Who would have thought that I would be friends with all these people, especially Pansy? Yeah, she _was_ Pansy but once you got to know her she is so sweet and funny, and I was glad she was one of my best friends. I looked around as all the girls bounced around and chatted with each other, and shook my head. I still couldn't believe Snape of all people was the reason behind all the newfound friendships in the room. With that darn Amortentia potion lesson…let's just say after he and Dumbledore told us what they really did we were all more than a little embarrassed, but it did more good than harm.

"Okay girls lets get started!" I said as everyone jumped up and ran to a station.

As I was getting my hair worked on _lavlav_ …_chuckles_… started asking me questions. _I swear, she can be so slow at times._

"Why are we getting ready together if we can't tell anyone who we are under our costumes? Doesn't that defeat the purpose?" she said with her signature eye roll.

I took one deep breath_. Okay, I lied. Not all of us get along that well._

"If you would have read the invitations, then you would know that you only can't tell the _opposite_ sex your costume! With, of course, the exception being Seamus." I said as I looked at the bloke who was sitting doing Parvati's long hair into a plait.

"Okay but why did we have to pick out a costume that uses a mask? There are so many other things I could have been." Lavender pouted regally.

I sighed. "For the thousandth time, _Lav-en-der,_" I emphasized her name. it was proven that if you slowed your speech down, the simplest of creatures could understand you. It was worth a shot with this one. "It's a costume/masquerade party. The masks add to the mystery! Don't blame me if you're not creative enough to think of something good." I turned up my nose at her.

Lav gasped and opened her mouth to probably to give me a lengthy retort.

"Don't-" She started but got cutoff.

"Hey, Lavender I see that the Umgubular Slashkilter must have visited you in the night. Seeing as though you have that pimple on your forehead." Luna said in her dreamy voice.

Lavender let out a small scream as she clasped her hands on her forehead and ran to the bathroom to see the nightmare she thought was waiting for her.

"Thanks Luna." I said, relief evident in my voice.

Luna winked at me as she skipped over to the dressing room.

At 5 o'clock we were finally done.

I looked around at everyone and smiled. Ginny being the ever so adventurous person she was wore a sexy Healer outfit set with a surgeon mask. Next was Pansy, who of course, wore a cat-woman suit. I don't even think Ginny is daring enough to wear that outfit, with its skin tight fit suited with a tail and cat ears. Next I looked at Luna who wore a light blue fairy nymph costume with wings that glittered in the light. Lav being the smart person she was wore a ghost costume set with a sheet. _I definitely wouldn't mind her disappearing._ Next was Parvati who was a cheerleader- her outfit complete _with_ pompoms. Last but not least was Seamus…strutting about in a hotdog costume.

I laughed to myself as I looked in the mirror and if I had to say so myself, I thought my costume was perfect. A, dare I say it, _sexy_ teacher. _Draco is going to love this!_

After sitting around discussing the night ahead of us, we decided to finally apparate to Harry's house- seeing as we didn't want to get all dirty from flooing.

We hurried up the steps seeing as that the night was foggy and cold.

I rung the doorbell at Number 12 Grimlaud place. And an eerie laugh was heard instead of the usual "ding dong".

I laughed as the girls around me jumped in terror. The door opened itself as we all let ourselves in.

We walked in and stopped dead in our tracks, the place looked utterly scary!

"Wow Hermione, you guys really took things to the extreme with the decorations." Parvati said as she gaped around at the horror house.

"Yeah, the blood on the walls look so real." Lavender said as she graced her hand along the wall.

"Where is everyone? I know we aren't _that_ early! The boys should at least be here." Ginny said while looking at the empty party area.

"I told you we should have been fashionably late." Pansy said with an eye roll.

I finally came to my senses as I backed up and tried to re-open the door.

"It's locked!" I said with horror.  At that moment all the lights went off.

Everybody screamed as I called '_Lumos'_ to illuminate the area with my wand.

"Something's not right." I whispered.

"What do you mean 'something's not right'? The lights were probably affected by a moon frog." Said Luna. Her voice told us that we were silly to even think otherwise.

I rolled my eyes as we heard a noise from upstairs.

"What was that?" I heard Seamus yell.

"It has to be the boys playing tricks on us." I said with half worry evident in my voice.

"Ronnie-poo, stop playing around! You know I have a faint heart!" Seamus said as he stepped forward.

We heard a low crackle as lightning struck outside. We heard a high pitched scream as the lights turned back on.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ginny said as we looked around.

There was a dark red spot in the middle of the floor with a sheet lying on top of it. Not just any sheet, a ghostly sheet.

"Where's Lavender?" I asked in panic. I couldn't help the shake in my voice and the shiver in my step.

We all started looking around and we noticed that she wasn't there.

Parvati got wide eyed as she whispered "She's gone." While pointing at the bloody floor and the sheet.

When I looked back up all I saw the long plait of Parvati's hair as she ran into the next room.

"Parvati! Stop! We have to stick together!" I screamed. Everyone knew to stick together when there was an emergency! Honestly!

The rest of the girls and I ran to catch up with her but when we reached the next room, she was gone.

"Okay Mione, this isn't funny anymore. Where's my Ronnie-poo? And the other boys?" Seamus asked, trying to mask his worry and panic as hard as I was.

"This isn't part of the plan, I swear!" I said with a worried expression.

"Okay, maybe we should just try to get out of here." I said.

"It's fine you guys I'll just _reducto_ the wall" Ginny offered with a smile.

I sighed a breath of relief. Ginny's _reducto_ could get through anything!

I watched as she reached to get her wand.

"My wands gone!" Ginny said with a panicked voice. A wizard's wand was his pride and life line. Without it, most of us were just scared little muggles.

I automatically reached for my wand and found that it too was missing.

"Does anybody have their wand? I asked.  I heard a chorus of 'no's' as I hit myself on the head.

"Maybe it was the Nargles that took them." Luna said.

I held back the scoffing noise not a second too soon. "Look, we have to be logical about this. Two people are missing and so are our wands. I say we should look for a way out of this place; before something else happens."

"Well, that's fine and dandy but I'm sitting my arse down right here, I am not going to go looking around this bloody haunted house! Have you ever seen those scary muggle movies? People like me are always gone first and looking around for trouble doesn't help." Seamus said indignantly.

"You're such a Pansy." Pansy said with a smirk. "You scared the gay bloke is going to get killed off first?"

"Bugger off, Parkinson." Seamus said as he turned around and sat down.

"Gladly." Pansy said she grabbed our hands and pulled us out of the room.

"Okay look, we _are_ going to find a way out of here or kill the boys for playing such a nasty trick! Whichever comes first I'm absolutely fine with." Pansy said as she led us up the stairs.

"Let me tell you, once I find Blaise, he's going to wish he never messed with a Weasley! A female Weasley at that." Ginny said with a cruel glare on her delicate face.

As soon as we reached the first landing, Blaise and Neville appeared out of nowhere.

"Speak of the devil." I heard Ginny mutter as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"Nev, what in the name of Merlin is going on here? This is supposed to be a Halloween party! Not a horror house." Pansy accused with a growl.

I looked over at the boys and immediately noticed that something wasn't right. Their eyes were wide and their faces were as white as a ghost. They had blood on them and their clothes were severely disheveled.

"We have to find a way out of here." Blaise said barely acknowledging us. He started looking around frantically.

"What's going on? Where are the others? This really isn't funny, you gits!" I said.

Blaise snapped his head towards us. "This isn't a bloody joke. We don't know where the others are, we split up to try and find a way out."

"How did you girls get in the house?" Neville said with an anxious expression.

"We came in through the front door of course." said Luna.

"Look, we can talk; as long as we keep moving, we should be fine. We just can't stay in the same place." Blaise said as he grabbed Ginny and started walking down the stairs.

"Wait, we just came from there!" I said with a huff.

"Okay fine, Gin and I will go downstairs and look for a way out with Luna. You guys can search up here." Blaise said without stopping or looking back. Ginny yanked her arm out of his grasp and hit him across his head as Luna skipped down after them.

I turned back around and saw that Pansy had Neville trapped in a corner.

"Tell us what's going on right now!" She said with a calm voice but a far from calm expression.

Neville shuttered but stood his ground.

"We were all here in the house about to get into our costumes for the party when things started getting weird." He said while playing with his fingers.

"The lights kept flickering on and off and we heard strange noises. Harry and Draco went to check out what was happening and we haven't seen them since." He whispered as he shot his head up and looked me in the eye.

A funny feeling went through my body as I stared into his eyes, which looked like they were black due to the dim lighting.

I thought about Draco disappearing like Lavender and I took a deep breathe in to try to calm nerves. I just looked at Neville urging him to continue as my brain couldn't form a coherent sentence.

"Well, the rest of us went to see what was taking them so long when-"

He paused as his face went blank and he had a far away expression in his eyes. My throat tightened even more as I started to sway on the spot.

"Ron and Dean disappeared in a flash of light. That's when the blood appeared."

That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

I heard some noise in the distance as I slowly opened my eyes. I saw a figure across the room looking around for something. I sat up and I groaned out loud. The figure turned around and I let out a strangled yelp.

"Draco!" I said as I shot up and ran to hug him as I felt tears falling down my face.

"Its okay, butterbeer. I'm here." He muttered into my hair.

I slowly pulled back and looked around at my surroundings. We were in one of the bedrooms.

"Where is everyone else?"

"Well I don't know where most of them are but Neville and Pansy went to find you some water. They should be back soon."

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"What's happening where is everybody? Are you okay? Where's Harry? Is this some sick twisted joke?" I finished as I hit him on the arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Draco said as I looked into his eyes for the first time. They were black _just_ _like_ Neville's.

I looked at him curiously as he started answering my questions. I couldn't even listen to the words he was saying as I looked him over. His clothes were disheveled just like the others. He had blood splattered on him and as I looked closer, I noticed that even his teeth were different.

As soon as he stopped his explanation, I heard a scream in the other room. My brain worked furiously as I jumped up and ran into the hallway. As soon as I turned the corner, I dashed into a secret compartment on the wall that Kreacher used to use when he used to worked in the home as the house elf.

I heard Draco's footsteps as they dashed after me. I held my breath when he approached my hiding spot.

"Damn." I heard him swear and silently chastised him for it.

I heard more footsteps as another voice spoke.

"Draco, Pansy's taken care of." I heard Neville say. "Did you kill Hermione yet?"

I clasped my hands over my mouth as I held in my silent scream.

"No, the little bookworm ran off when she heard Pansy yell. I think she has us figured out. I think she knows what we are."

"Bloody hell, she's too smart for her own good." Neville stated, running his hands through his black hair that matched his eerie eyes at the moment.

I held my breath some more, knowing that they would hear me in my hiding space not even two feet from where they were standing if I as much as let out a gasp.

"Lets go see if everyone else is done. She'll pop up sooner or later." They turned their heads in different directions to try and catch a glimpse of me.

I heard their footsteps get farther and farther until they disappeared and I let out the breath I was holding. As soon as my thoughts started coming back, the door swung open. Before I could even let out a scream, the black eyes of my once love was the last thing I saw.

"Wake up Love" Draco said as he threw a pillow at my head.

I jumped up in the bed confused. _What just happened? Where was the haunted house? Why was Draco speaking to me…in his human form?_

"Its time to get up, I know I wore you out last night but you have to go decorate for the party." He said cockily as he walked into the bathroom.

My eyes followed him as I couldn't pull my thoughts together. _What just happened?_

I heard a tapping on the window as I jumped up and grabbed my wand off the nightstand. I looked towards the window and saw that it was an owl. I ran to the window to let the owl in as I quickly grabbed the note  I opened it as I hastily pushed the owl away.

**

Dear Hermione,

Thank you for trying our new product. Could you please let us know what happened when you took the Nightmare Pill before bed? You can let us know at the party tonight. See you then!

Forever your prime pranksters,

Fred & George

**

_You have got to be kidding me_, I thought to myself as I started laughing uncontrollably. I forgot about that silly pill!

"What's so funny, love?"   I looked over at Draco and let out a scream.

"I know we aren't supposed to show each other our costumes, but I couldn't wait. I make a convincing Vampire, don't I?" He said with his smirk.

Merlin's Beard, _if he only knew! _

_

* * *

_

_**A/N- Well what did you think? I hope you like it! But yes after writing AFD I got the wonderful idea to make a holiday one-shot series. They are each their own story but tie in together if that makes sense. As of now I definitely have one more planned, maybe another after that. But please leave a review and tell me how you liked it! **_


End file.
